precursorfandomcom-20200216-history
Character
Definition A character is an entity that is interacted with not just to achieve loot, but also goes deeper, such as having a narrative of their own or being involved with the main plot. Most characters appear more than once.. Rules The following is a list of rules most characters will follow: * NPC's don't buy just any old junk, they will only buy specific items they require or show interest in. It is worthwhile for the player to remember which npc's are interested in buying which kinds of items, and this can change as the game progresses. * characters don't have dialogue like other games, the talk option gives 1-5 choices all which have different positive or negative effects, one of these will just be a canned quote playback. Ideas The following is a list of ideas not yet structured into characters. * A main character is fatally wounded and then later dies. * a character that plays music that can be heard in the far distance, and this gives the player a feeling of familiarity and reminds them they're not alone, even after hours of playing alone. * seemingly silly logic or reasonings the player will easily blow off are actually based in logic and reason and are far more sinister than they appear to sound. * a character who only communicates via inaudible text. * A would've been boss destroyed by you on the rise to become one, or not. * various events you took part in have led to the boss being resurrected. * a character distant, judging and whenever he speaks his words are haunting. * the player can decide to save the character that saved them at the start of the game, or let that character die. * since dead character's and creatures decay into skeletons, characters will remark about the skeletons. * a character that died before the game started, and his equipment is obtainable, and other characters talk about him and his life, and his death. * the character with the simplest and most childish motivations is also the most observably and actually powerful and successful one. * enemy becomes a really great ally, uses their old tools and facilities to your advantage. * That great beast is beyond saving and must be allowed to die. * the game is long enough that you reminisce about old enemies and want to see how they are getting on (if they're still alive) * a supposed enemy from the beginning of the story was set-up to be defeated by greater forces, and was never actually defeated by just your influence. * allies change their own appearance over time based on items they recover on and off camera. * rival reveals their illness to the player, after the rival has defeated the player. * his voice phased in and out from his human and lich voice, when in the human voice, he seemed to talk about himself in the third person, as if he was aware the lich was no longer himself, but he supported the actions behind the lich. * lose your arm at the beginning of the game very suddenly and unexpectedly, droid gives you his arm instead, this arm is much stronger, and more of the game instantly opens up due to the new ability unlocked. * a tough enemy you defeat earlier into the game reappears later, however he is much weaker, and doesn't want to fight you now you're stronger, and although you can kill him, he is neutral. * a mob that can be made neutral throughout the course of the game, and even becomes beneficial. * an npc that excels beyond you, wins fights where you always lose, they are better and they die early into the game. * a mob that is impossibly tough if you fought it. but is neutral and relatively friendly if you don't. * you raise a bird from it's hatch, it can become a bird companion. * once a strong warrior, now defeated, lives a peaceful existence. a very strong warrior at the start of the game, who, once defeated and recovers from a near fatal conflict decides to become peaceful, he visually changes to be this way. * Ly, a Droid that collects things for the main player to help them out, recurs often, little is known about it's identity or purpose, until it chooses to reveal herself. companion that helps you throughout game, sacrifices parts of itself to help empower you over time, eventually it loses all of it's power as it has transferred it to you. * The Vale of Pigments, Home to the Dye Lord * The Tea Prince * characters that remain unappreciated, although they are very important characters, who you only hear about later and their stories, most of the time after their death. * an enemy that has to be skipped, in order to be fought much later into the game, when it has actually already gotten much weaker than when you fought against it, not an optional encounter. * An npc that's the last of his kind dies; and nobody really cares about this. * a creature brought back from extinction. * a singular enemy that when defeated drops some really rare stuff that is almost impossible to farm from elsewhere at the same point, and it wholey unique. stronger enemy that is purposefully weaker and drops high grade materials and items earlier into the game, the player should consider this an exception and then theorize about these items and their uses later into the game. * the enemy is only pretending to be bad for the greater good, the player needs to realize this before it's too late. * an incredibly strong character that surpasses you in every possible way but plays a fairly minor role in the story, despite practically everyone regarding him as a legend. * a demotivated warrior sitting against a tree. * Character which seems stagnant, but is doing so much more off-camera. * His father is a seasoned general with the finest troops in the land, seasoned veterans. He makes his son a general, wishing for him to train new troops, which he does. His father then dies during a battle. * npc character is now permanently using a weapon he took from an enemy character he killed. * a character that has done many of the same heroic things you did in the past, however has remained incredibly silent about it. He's now mad, turns out he's far more experienced than you are, you don't find this out until far later into the game. * a character on an entirely separate yet similar challenging journey you hear some small amounts of information about as the story progresses, and then it's outcome towards the end of the game. * a creature that is hibernating and won't wake up, guards an area with massive wealth, will never be woken up in the game. * a creature that sacrifices itself to save the player, you can help out it's kind after it's death. * an enemy that has a redemption, before dying. * an npc that has an abundance of the same item, he will only ever sell you one though, even if you happen to lose it. * smaller unique individuals appear during quests, they tend to be weaker and have much less understanding of what they are * The ambitious character on the path to ruling is an enemy to the place who is also against Naya. * An enemy general of the defeated boss isn't hostile towards you, however, wants to be left to continue a subset of your enemies former work. * An enemy that when destroyed changes the entire lighting of the area it is in. * Category:Characters Category:Character